Adjudicator
The Adjudicator. Sounds pretty scary, doesn't it? Think again. Whats strange about this boss encounter, is the adversity of reaching him, rather than the actual fight. He might seem a little over-the-hilltop-crazy, with a badass weapons in both(?!) hands. Alas, these will not really impact you at all. yes, I know what I did there. The boss is a big flesh Golem looking fellow, with one huge axe in his right hand, a not-that-huge knife of some sort in the left hand. Believe it or not, but he also got a knife wound in the side of his belly, and a freaking bird where his head is supposed to be. This is where you are supposed to hit him in the end. You enter the boss area as usual through a white mist/fog, then you find yourself located on the top of a 3 story high room, with stairs at the right side. The "hard" part is over, now to the fun part! Strategies Melee Closing in. #As you enter the room where to boss is located, as mentioned above, you find yourself at the top of a three story high room, with stairs at your right, then in the second floor they're at the left side. #What you would want to do, is to after X time (since you are pretty much safe from the boss at third floor) when you feel yourself ready for the fight, run down the first pair of stairs down to the second level. #At the 2nd level, the boss will be able to use his ranged tongue attack on you, which is the most fatal attack (not really that dangerous even) on you. #Hug the wall over to the other side of the room/floor, where the next pair of stairs is located. Run down the first set of stairs, but keep running straight, and jump on the corner. This will keep you from taking any potensial damage from attacks made while running. #Position yourself -while holding the shield up- to the boss's left of the knife that is currently stabbed into him. #ALTERNATIVE METHOD: Just run immediately left when entering the room, and jump all the way down. I pretty much doubt that you'll be having a hard time, if not following the "Closing in" section. If it bleeds... #When you are close by, he will execute a hard swing with his right armed weapon to his left. Just raise your shield and move with him (his left, your right when facing him) on each swing, and start striking against his wound after that. #After a couple of damaging hits, he will fall to the ground, and leave his head area vulnerable to further attacks. Attack his head for serious damage. #This is in most cases done within two cycles, but shouldn't be a problem even if done a thousand times. Ranged Who play ranged anyways? #Equip your stupid bow or the bolt action rifle, and follow the same steps in the "Closing in" part of the melee tutorial, except that you do not leave the 2nd floor. #Press R3 to lock onto his head, and start evading his tongue attack, after each dodge, shoot against his head to do damage. Magic You got to be kidding me #If you play magic, you're most likely too awesome to use a guide. If this is not the case, just follow and combine steps already written about above to succeed. #Good job. Category:boss Category:Main Boss